


Was bedrückt dich?

by FantasyIsJustForYou



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Freundschaft, Gen, Hurt Optimus Prime, Nightmares, Optimus feels guilty, Optimus needs a hug, Ratchet needs a hug too, Schmerz/Komfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Tears
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyIsJustForYou/pseuds/FantasyIsJustForYou
Summary: Ratchet wusste, dass etwas mit Optimus nicht stimmte.Er verhielt sich schon seit Tagen seltsam, wirkte Abwesend und Müde, doch Ratchet fand keine plausible Antwort.Deshalb entschloss er sich, seinen Freund in dieser Nacht direkt darauf anzusprechen.
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Ratchet
Kudos: 2





	Was bedrückt dich?

Hallo,  
Ich finde, das bei Transformers Prime viel zu wenig auf den emotionalen Zustand von Optimus und Ratchet eingegangen wird.

Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, selber eine Fanfiction darüber zu schreiben.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Viel Spaß!  
—————————————————————————  
Die Dunkelheit brach herein und legte sich über alles wie eine dicke, schwarze Decke. 

Doch in der Basis der Autobots brannte noch Licht und warf die Schatten der zwei Cybertroniern über den Boden, die dort noch stumm nebeneinander arbeiteten.

Ratchet repariert, leise vor sich hin murrend, ein Schweißer, den Bulkhead an diesem Tag, schon wieder, zerstört hatte, während Optimus Berichte schrieb, die Agent Fowler verlangt hatte.

***

Als ich Reparatur abgeschlossen hatte, räumte ich meinen Arbeitsplatz auf, kam aber nicht darum herum, Optimus hin und wieder einen heimlichen Blick zuzuwerfen. 

Ich machte mir sorgen um meinen Freund. Schon seit Tagen wirkte er abwesend und Müde.

Als ich ihn nun beobachtete, war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Optimus erschöpft war.

Seine Optik waren gedimmt und wirkten stumpf, seine sonst so gerader Rücken war gebeugt und seine Ziffern wanderten langsam über die Tastatur, als könne er sich nicht richtig darauf fokussieren, was er schrieb. 

Es könnte einfach nur Müdigkeit sein, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass da noch etwas anderes war, was seinen Freund quälte. In seiner Optik konnte er einen stummen Schmerz sehen, den er nicht zuordnen konnte. 

Die anderen aus dem Team würden das nicht erkennen, aber Ratchet kannte Optimus schon lange und wusste, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte. 

Als Optimus schließlich aufhörte zu Tippen und mit langsamen Bewegungen seine Optik rieb, entschloss ich mich, meine Scheinarbeiten zu beenden und zu meinen Anführer hinüber zu gehen.

"Optimus", begann ich leise, als ich ihn erreichte, was den größeren Bot leicht springen ließ. Besorgt runzelte ich die Stirn. Dieses Verhalten ist sehr untypisch für Optimus. Er erschreckte sich normalerweise nicht so schnell. 

"Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas beunruhigt."

"Mir geht es gut, Ratchet.", sagte Optimus mit müder Stimme.

Ich hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue: "Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."

"Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich brauche nur dringend eine Aufladung, das ist alles."

"Warum legst du dich dann nicht hin?"

"Ich muss zuerst noch diesen Bericht beenden", er deutete auf den Bildschirm. 

Ich schaute im in die Optik: "Schau dich doch an Optimus, du bist Todmüde", bei dem letzten Wort zuckte Optimus fast unmerklich zusammen. Meine Besorgnis um meinen Freund stieg. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du es heute noch fertig machen wirst". Ich legte Optimus eine Hand auf den Arm: "Morgen ist doch auch noch ein Tag".

Optimus öffnete den Mund und sah so aus als wollte er widersprechen, schloss ihn dann allerdings wieder und stieß einen Seufzer aus: "Du hast vermutlich Recht, alter Freund" 

Ich schnaubte: "Natürlich hab ich Recht! Ich bin schließlich dein Arzt."

Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um Optimus Mundwinkel und er legte Ratchet in einer vertrauten Geste die Hand auf die Schultern: "Wie konnte ich das vergessen"

Dann erstarb das Lächeln und er schien plötzlich einen Punkt an der Wand hinter Ratchet zu fixieren. 

"Optimus?", fragte ich besorgt, als ich sah, wie ein gequälter Ausdruck über das Gesicht meines Freundes huschte, "Geht es dir wirklich gut?". 

Optimus schüttelte seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den kleineren Bot vor sich: "Alles gut, Ratchet", doch er wirkte immer noch abwesend. 

"Ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt zum Aufladen zurückziehen.". Er bewegte sein Hand auf der Schulter von mir und schaute mir in die Optik: "Das solltest du übrigens auch tun."

Ratchet lächelte ihn leicht an: "Das werde ich, Optimus. Ich muss nur noch etwas erledigen."

"Natürlich", Optimus nickte ihm leicht zu, bevor er seine Hand von der Schulter des Sanitäters nahm: "Gutes Aufladen, alter Freund". 

"Dir auch Optimus". Optimus lächelte leicht und drehte sich um und ging gemessenen Schrittes in Richtung seines Quartiers.

Ich schaute ihm einen Moment hinterher. Sein letztes Lächeln war definitiv gezwungen und er wirkte auch nervöser als zuvor.

Schließlich drehte ich mich um und ging nochmal zu meinem Arbeitsplatz räumte die letzten Sachen weg, bevor ich alle Lichter im Hauptraum löschte und das Alarmsystem aktivierte.

Dann ging ich ihn die gleiche Richtung, in der Optimus verschwunden war um zu meinen Quartier zu gelangen.

Ich zerbrach mir den Kopf, was Optimus wohl hatte, doch mir viel einfach nichts ein. Er lädt genug auf, nimmt genug Energon zu sich und die Decepticons hatten sich auch schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr gerührt. Aber irgendwas schien seinen Freund trotzdem zu beunruhigen.

Ich wurde von einem Geräusch aus meiner Grübelei geweckt. War das ein Wimmern? 

Ich blieb stehen und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Kurz bevor ich es als eine Einbildung abtun wollte, erklang das Geräusch erneut. Es war definitiv ein Wimmern. 

Ich folgte dem Geräusch und stutzte, als ich vor der Tür stehen blieb, hinter dem ich das Wimmern wahrgenommen hatte. 

Optimus... Da war das Geräusch wieder. Es kam eindeutig aus dem Raum des Autobotanführers. 

Ich öffnete leise die Tür und war froh darüber, dass Optimus seine Tür nie abschloss.

Ich schlüpfte in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Als sich meine Optik an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, ging ich leise durch den Raum, in die Ecke, wo Optimus Aufladebett stand.

Ich sog die Luft ein und mein Spark zog sich zusammen, bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot. 

Optimus wälzte sich hin und her, schlug um sich und sein Gesicht war zu einer schmerzvollen und ängstlichen Grimasse verzerrt. Er stieß hin und wieder ein kleines Wimmern aus und sein Mund schienen Worte zu formen, die nur er hören konnte. 

Oh Optimus! Ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen, meinen ältesten Freund so leiden zu sehen und ging zu ihm. Dann legte ich ihm vorsichtig meine Hände auf die breiten Schultern um ihn zu beruhigen: "Optimus, kannst du mich hören?". Optimus wehrte sich und schlug heftiger um sich und machte es mir fast unmöglich, ihn weiter festzuhalten. 

Ich bis die Zähne zusammen: "Optimus! Alles ist gut! Ich bin es, Ratchet. Dein ältester Freund! Du bist in Sicherheit, Optimus!"

Plötzlich riss Optimus panisch seine Optik auf und schaut Wild um sich, ohne etwas zu sehen.

Er richtete sich abrupt auf und riss mich beinahe von den Füßen. Ich griff fest seine Schultern: "Optimus, beruhige dich! Das war nur ein Traum!"

Die Optik von Optimus stellte sich mehrmals neu ein, während er sich immer noch hektisch umsah. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf Ratchet und fokussierte sich auf ihn: "Ra... Ratchet?". Seine Stimme war so unsicher und ängstlich, dass es mein Inneres zerriss.

"Ja, Optimus. Ich bin's!", sagte ich sanft. Er holte schaudernd Luft. "Du bist gestorben", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen... alle Tod", er schauderte: "Es war meine Schuld! Ich konnte euch nicht retten.", sagte er erstickt und senkte den Blick.

"Optimus! Niemand ist gestorben, es ist alles gut", sagte ich eindringlich und legte eine Servo unter sein Kinn um seinen Kopf anzuheben. Als ich den qualvollen Ausdruck in seiner blauen Optik sah, konnte ich nur erahnen, wie es ihm ging und hielt es fast nicht aus.

"Doch Ratchet! So viele sind gestorben. Cliffjumper und all die anderen. Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen! Genauso wenig konnte ich Bumblebee retten. Ich bin daran Schuld, dass er nie wieder richtig reden wird", sagte er Bitter. 

Mein Körper erhitzte sich. "Optimus, stopp! Hör sofort auf, das zu denken", sagte ich laut und Optimus schaute mich überrascht an. "Aber ich habe so viele falsche Entscheidungen getroffen..."

"Das mag vielleicht sein, aber trotzdem bist du nicht Schuld an den Toden und an Bumblebees Stimme! Sie alle wussten um das Risiko, was sie eingingen, als sie sich entschlossen, den Autobots beizutreten"

Optimus öffnete den Mund. "Und ja, du bist es Wert, ein Anführer zu sein! Mehr als jeder andere von uns!", fuhr ich ihm ins Wort. Überrascht klappte sein Mund zu und er starrte mich verblüfft an. Ich verdrehte meine Augen: "Ich kenne dich, Optimus".

"Danke, Ratchet!", flüsterte Optimus schließlich und sah mich dankbar an. 

Ich wusste nicht was mich dazu brachte, das zu tun, was ich nun tat, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. 

Ich legte meine Arme um den Körper von Optimus und zog ihn dicht an mich heran. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich Optimus erst anspannte, dann erschlaffte und seine Arm im Gegenzug um mich schlang. Wenn überhaupt möglich drückte er mich noch enger an sich heran, dass nicht mal eine Feder zwischen uns gepasst hätte. Sein Motor schnurrte im Einklang mit meinem und wir beide entspannten uns völlig und genossen diesen Moment der Zuneigung. Ich spürte wie Optimus Kopf auf meiner Schulter zum liegen kam und ich tat es ihm nach. 

Nach kurzer Zeit nahmen meine Audials ein Geräusch auf, dass ich seit dem goldenen Zeitalter nicht mehr gehört hatte. 

Optimus fing an zu schluchzen und drückte sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge, als sein Körper gegen meinen Zitterte und klapperte. Ich sagte nichts, strich Optimus nur in stummen Beistand über den Rücken. Mir ging auf, das Optimus genau das gebraucht hatte. 

Einfach jemand, der ihn festhielt, während er um all die gefallenen Kameraden trauerte.

Während wir da so waren, in dieser innigen Umarmung, liefen mir selber heiße Tränen über die Wange. Ich dachte an all die Cybertronier, die ich nicht retten konnte, die ich nicht reparieren konnte... 

Optimus schien zu spüren, wie es mir ging und fing an, obwohl er selber noch weinte, mir ebenfalls den Rücken zu reiben und ermutigte mich so dazu, alles loszulassen. 

Und so lagen wir in den Armen des anderen und ließen alles raus. Den Kummer, die Angst, die Wut!

Als unsere Tränen schließlich versiegt waren, lösten wir uns langsam von einander.

"Ich danke dir, alter Freund", sagte Optimus und schaute mir liebevoll in die Augen und lächelte ein Lächeln, das ich seit Äonen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Mir war, als sähe ich nicht Optimus Prime, den Anführer, sondern Orion, den lebensfrohen, unschuldigen Archivar, den ich einst kennen gelernt hatte.

Ich erwiderte das Lächeln und mir wurde unglaublich warm.

"Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich Aufladen", sagte ich, obwohl ich diesen Moment am liebsten für immer festgehalten hätte. 

Optimus nickte: "Du hast recht, es ist wirklich spät." 

Schweren Sparks trat ich einen Schritt zurück und wollte schon zur Tür gehen, als ein großer Servo meinen umschloss.

Ich drehte mich nochmal um und schaute Optimus ins Gesicht.

"Könnte ich dich um etwas bitten, Ratchet?", seine Optik strahlte eine stille Frage aus. "Natürlich". 

"Würdest du für heute Nacht hierbleiben und mit mir gemeinsam Aufladen? Ich glaube, alleine würde ich nicht zum Aufladen kommen".

Die Bitte war so süß, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Ich würde es nie zugeben, aber insgeheim hatte ich gehofft das er fragt, den ich bezweifelte, dass sie ich selber alleine einschlafen könnte. 

"Na schön", murrte ich, konnte mein eigenes Lächeln allerdings nicht verbergen, als ich das strahlende von Optimus sah. 

Er rutschte nach hinten, dichter zur Wand, um mir Platz zumachen und ich kletterte zu ihm auf das riesige Aufladebett. 

Als wir beide lagen, schlang Optimus wieder seine Arme um mich, nur dieses Mal so, dass er seinen Kopf an meine Brust legen konnte. Mir wurde warm um meinen Spark, bei dieser liebevollen Geste und rollte mich meinerseits um ihn zusammen und drapierte meinen Kopf auf den seinen. Als Optimus noch seine Beine mit meinen verschränkte, passte alles perfekt.

"Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Freund wünschen, Optimus! Vielen Dank", flüsterte ich ihm mit belegter Stimme in seine Audial. 

Optimus sagte nichts, zog mich nur noch enger an sich heran und sein Motor rumpelte leise gegen meinen Körper. Darin steckten so viel mehr Gefühle, als Worte hätten ausdrücken können.

Glücklich schloss ich meine Augen, rieb Optimus noch schläfrig über den Rücken und zog ihn noch näher zu mir, bevor ich in eine tiefe Aufladung viel. 

***

Die Basis lag nun in völliger Dunkelheit, doch es war keine erdrückende Dunkelheit, sondern ein federleichte, die die Autobots umarmte und in den Schlaf lullte.

Und in dieser Nacht hatten zwei alte Freunde einen stillen Moment tiefer Freundschaft geteilt, den beide gebraucht hatten, ohne es zuvor gewusst zu haben. 

Nun lagen sie da... gemeinsam und schliefen in einer engen Umarmung und einem Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern.  
—————————————————————————  
Ich hoffe, euch hat die Fanfiction gefallen!  
Ich würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen!

Bis bald!

Eure FantasyIsJustForYou


End file.
